1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mattress structure able to adjust elastic support forces, more particularly to a mattress structure that is adjustable in the field of support forces in order to provide different support forces for different users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the leadership of science and technology, the life is always fast and in pressure. At the end of a day, everybody needs a good sleep to completely relax the body for the next day.
Except for work and normal life, 30% time is for sleep for a human being. The quality of a sleep may directly affect the health of the human being. Accordingly, demands to a mattress may then be more than ever. The prior mattresses are mostly made by the way of integration molding, and the softness of a mattress shall be adjusted based on the requirements of a user. It costs a lot as always and is inconvenient. The prior mattress structure has a mattress body and a flexible member in the mattress body, but it is full of disadvantages listed below:                1. After using a period of time, partial of the flexible member is damaged as a sunken portion so as to affect sleep.        2. The flexibility of each part of the surface of the prior mattress structure is the same and may not be changed; the flexibility cannot be adjusted according to different users as well.        3. Since the flexible member is made by integration molding, a chain reaction can happen. If two people with different sleep habits lie on a bed, one people may be affected by another. Hence, an option for solving the problem is to purchase another mattress structure for more comfortable, but it is definitely not an economic way.        
Thereby, to develop a new type of mattress structure is an issue for the skilled persons in the art and may be discussed hereinafter.